Penyesalan
by Shinohara Akari
Summary: Sakura yang sangat mencintai Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaanya ke Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menolak karena alasan yang tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa dan berakhirlah dengan penyesalan / for Savers Contest:Banjir TomatCeri IV/ AU


Title : Penyesalan

Discalaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Tragedy , Friendship

Rated : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : AU , OOC banget , typo(s) bertebaran , alur kaga jelas. , cerita pasaran, alur ngebut , dll

Dedicated for savers contest : banjir tomatceri IV

Summary : Sakura yang sangat mencintai Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaanya ke Sasuke tetapi Sasuke menolak karena alasan yang tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa dan berakhirlah dengan penyesalan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serius nih mau baca ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan nyesel ya !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Terdengar langkah kaki seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan , terlihat gadis itu sedang membawa benda yang berbentuk kotak dan dihiasi oleh pita bewarna biru

"hari ini aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun kuharap dia mau menerima hadiahku " gumam sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura seraya tersenyum bahagia . diperjalanan Sakura menuju kelas .terlihat pemuda bersurai raven keluar dari kelas tersebut

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura seraya tersenyum , karena merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tesebut menghentikan jalannya , Sakura pun berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke

"hn,,aku harus pergi sekarang " kata Sasuke datar

"sebentar saja Sasuke-kun " rengek Sakura , Sasuke pun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya

"ya,, sudah cepat "" sahut Sasuke pasrah

"ini ,,hadiah untukmu " ucap Sakura , ia pun memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sasuke , hadiah itu dibungkus dengan cantik dan diberi pita bewarna biru . Sasuke pun mengambil hadiah itu dan bertanya

"ini sudah menjadi milikku kan ? " Sakura menganguk tanda menggiakan , Sasuke pun langsung membuang hadiah itu ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri .

Sakura terbelalak "ke..kenapa kau membuang hadiah itu " Tanya Sakura lirih , sekarang mata Sakura tampak terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"itu kan sudah menjadi milikku , jadi bebas ku apa kan bahkan aku buang sekalipun karena itu sudah menjadi milikku " balas Sasuke tegas tanpa merasa bersalah , Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung

Perkataan Sasuke tersebut sukses membuat Sakura menitikan air mata

Sakura pov~

Dia .. membuang hadiah pemberian dariku kenapa dia lakukan itu padaku ? jika seandai nya dia tak menginginkan hadiah itu dia bisa menolak nya ,,, tapi dia malah membuangnya .. hati ku benar-benar sakit .. orang yang kucintai , dia seperti ini kepadaku .. hiks..hiks kau tega sekali Sasuke-kun

Sakura pov end ~

Di lain tempat tepatnya di taman sekolah terlihatlah pemuda yang meninggalkan Sakura tadi sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman pemuda tersebut sedang mendongak menatap langit diatasnya dan pemuda itu pun berucap " sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerima hadiah dari Sakura . tapi aku tak mau memberikan harapan palsu padanya ... BUKAN.. Sebenarnya aku takut membuat nya sakit hati Karena akan sikap ku ini kepadanya , jujur aku ingin sekali merubah sikap ku ini kepada Sakura , tapi aku tak bisa . Sasuke pun mengembuskan nafas pasrah

Dan tidak disangka-sangka seseorang perempuan tak diundang datang

"Sasuke-kun aku punya 2 tiket nonton , apa kau mau pergi bersamaku nonton bioskop ?" ajak perempuan tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Ino dan langsung duduk di bangku taman tepatnya disamping Sasuke

"Tidak… aku tidak mau ikut " jawab Sasuke datar

"tap..tapi Sasuke-kun aku mohon kau mau kan pergi bersamaku nonton bioskop " ucap Ino memohon

"kau tuli ya.. kan sudah kubilang tidak ya tidak " balas Sasuke

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke , Ino kaget dan melotot kan matanya kearah Sasuke ,sedangkan Sasuke mengabaikan pelototan Ino dan bangkit dari duduknya dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian yang terlihat kesal atas perkataan Sasuke tadi

"SASUKEE.. KAU MAU KEMANA ? KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENOLAK AJAKANKU SASUKEEEE " teriak Ino lantang , namun Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan Ino tersebut dan tetap berjalan

~Keesokan harinya …

Hari ini pemandangan kelas sangat berbeda , biasanya Sakura selalu terlihat gembira di kelas . tapi pagi ini Sakura melamun , entah apa yang ia lamun kan.

Seperti biasanya Sasuke mengawali paginya selalu di gerumbungi oleh para gadis-gadis karena Sasuke sangat populer di kalangan para gadis

Sasuke memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya yang tepat berada di sebelah Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun aku mau kau jadi pacarku " ucap Sakura pelan namun ucapannya itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke "kau bermimpi saja " balas Sasuke sambil terkekeh "kenapa? Aku tidak mau kau menjadi pacar ku dimimpiku aku maunya kau menjadi pacarku sungguhan " pinta Sakura memelas

"jika aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu kau mau apa ? "

"aku akan bunuh diri " ucap Sakura tegas

Sasuke cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura tadi dan kemudian Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura

" bunuh diri kau pasti bergurau hahahaha,, tapi maaf aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu " kata Sasuke sambil terkekeh

"kenapa? Apa alasanmu sehingga kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku " Tanya Sakura memelas

Sasuke sejenak memandang wajah Sakura " alasanku karena aku tidak mau membuat mu terluka dan tersakiti oleh sikap ku ini "batin Sasuke

"…." Hening seketika

"ayo jawab apa alasanmu Sasuke " ucap Sakura tegas bahkan ia lupa menggunakan suffiks –kun

" Aku membencimu .." ucap Sasuke , Sasuke pun berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura sedangkan Sakura tersenyum hambar atas perkataan Sasuke tersebut dan tanpa di perintah kan Air mata Sakura kembali jatuh

Sakura pov~

" Aku membencimu .." masih tergiang perkataan Sasuke tersebut kepadaku .. Hiks..Hiks.. Ya Tuhan aku benar –benar mencintai nya tapi dia. Hiks..hiks..kenapa…kenapaa.. aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya.. hatiku sakit diperlakukan seperi itu oleh orang yang kucintai . Ya Tuhan aku benar – benar tidak kuat lagi ,,, Apa aku akhiri saja hidup ku dengan cara itu mungkin aku tak bakal menangis lagi karena mu Sasuke-kun.

Sakura pov end~

Di sisi lain

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya untuk ke toilet dan Perkataan Sakura masih terbesit di otaknya

Sasuke POV~

"Sasuke-kun aku mau kau jadi pacarku " ucap Sakura kepadaku . aku sebenarnya juga mencintai nya , tapi aku tak mau membuat nya sakit hati dan kecewa , karena sikap dingin ku .

Sasuke pov end~

Di sisi Sakura..

Sakura pergi dari kelas menuju ke atap sekolah disertai air mata yang mengalir deras .

Sesampainya di atap sekolah Sakura berjalan menuju dinding pembatas atap sekolah dan dia berdiri di dinding pembatas tersebut sambil berucap " aku bodoh , terlalu mencintai Sasuke-kun sedangkan orang yang kucintai tersebut tidak mencintaiku " seraya tersenyum pahit Sakura mendongak menatap kearah langit di atasnya

"sudah kuputuskan hari ini terakhir kali nya aku melihat langit " gumam Sakura parau dan air mata nya pun kembali menetes dan Sakura merentangkan tangannya dan bersiap-siap untuk meloncat dari atap sekolah

Yang sakura lakukan saat ini menarik perhatian seluruh murid yang berada di bawah

"SAKURAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIATAS SANA ? " teriak murid sekaligus teman Sakura

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Sakura

"SAKURAA JANGAN LONCATT! " teriak salah satu teman Sakura

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak sambil bernafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dan Sakura membuka matanya kembali sedangkan air mata nya terus mengalir di sela isak tangisnya Sakura berteriak " SELAMAT TINGGAL SEMUAAAA… " setelah berteriak , Sakura langsung terjun dari atap Sekolah dan tewas seketika sedangkan murid – murid berteriak histeris .

Di sisi tempat Sasuke berada

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari toilet dan melihat murid - murid berlarian ke arah lapangan dan ada juga yang berteriak histeris , salah satu murid menghampiri Sasuke "Sasukeee , gara-gara kau Sakura-chan ingin bunuh diri '' ucap salah satu murid yang diketahui bernama Naruto

Setelah Mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan Sasuke langsung berlari dan Sasuke tebelalak melihat Sakura loncat dari atap gedung sekolah , Sasuke berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menangkap Sakura , tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada Sasuke .

"Sakuraa…" ucap Sasuke lirih dan langsung memeluk Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa dan berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuh Sakura

"Sakuraa… aku mencintaimu ,,kau jangan pergi " ucap Sasuke parau dan menitikkan air mata penyesalan .

*Skip Time *

Pemakaman Sakura telah selesai , aku sungguh menyesal karena aku dia mengakhiri hidupnya .

Sasuke pov

"Maaf kan aku Sakura , karena aku kau menyia-nyiakan hidup mu sendiri , jika seandainya waktu itu aku menerima mu pasti kau sekarang masih ada mungkin sekarang kita bahagia , Sakura aku mencintaimu , mungkin penyesalan tidak ada guna nya . jika waktu bisa berputar satu hari saja izinkan aku melihatmu dan menyatakan semua isi hatiku . andai waktu bisa berputar satu hari saja aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi , karena Aku kau menjadi seperti ini . Maafkan aku Sakura aku sungguh menyesal apa yang sudah kuperbuat selama ini .

Sasuke pov end

Dan kini...

Aku telah kehilangan dirinya

Yang membuat hati kecilku

Selalu berkata

Betapa bodohnya aku ..

Membiarkan cinta itu pergi menghilang

Dan hanya meninggalkan

sebuah penyesalan

.

.

.

.

-THE END-

a/n : huaa…. Fic nya absurd bin gaje XD *pundung

err- ide nya muncul dipaksakan jadi nya gini deh terciptalah fic gaje buatanku

aku baru pertama kali ikut Event BTC '3')/ *tebarBunga

err- mohon kritik dan saran nya ya *puppyEyes

Arigatou yang udah baca *ojigi ^^


End file.
